mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Road to Friendship
:Starlight Glimmer: dramatically I don't know, folks. She's been in there a long time! :gasps :Flurry Heart: whimpers :Starlight Glimmer: Do you suppose the Terrifying Trunk Escape is too much for her?! What if the Great and Powerful Trixie can't—?! :poof :Trixie: Escape?! :gasps :Starlight Glimmer: But if you're there, who's in here? :poof :Trixie: Why, our volunteer, of course! :Granny Smith: coughs Crabapple surprise! You shoulda oughta tell a pony before ya go a-poofin' 'em around the stage! :cheers :Twilight Sparkle: Trixie, that was an amazing show! :Princess Cadance: Flurry Heart and I loved it! I'm so glad we decided to come. You two have a real chemistry. :Trixie: The Terrifying Trunk Escape does require a grrrreat and powerful assistant. :Princess Cadance: The way you two work together, it's like you've known each other as long as Twilight and I have. :Starlight Glimmer: It was pretty fun. :Twilight Sparkle: Of course it was! There's nothing better than a bond with another pony. You can share all kinds of things. :Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance: Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! giggle :Starlight Glimmer: I think we'll stick to the stage magic for now. :Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't chant. : :Trixie: sighs As much as I love my one-pony show, it's always nice to come to Ponyville and perform with my great and powerful assistant. Cadance is right. We do work well together! :Starlight Glimmer: Doing a show with you is almost as much fun as counseling students at Twilight's school! gasps Which I'm supposed to be doing right now! :zap :Starlight Glimmer: See ya later. :zap :jiggles :thud :Hoo'Far: Excuse me, Ms. Powerful... :Trixie: giggles Usually, ponies just call me Trixie. But "Ms. Powerful" has a nice ring. :Hoo'Far: From here to Saddle Arabia, I have seen nothing that compares with your wondrous show. Uh, would you consider blessing my homeland with it? :Trixie: I was just about to set out on tour. grunts But Saddle Arabia is much farther than my usual route. grunts Ugh! :thud :Trixie: laughs And, uh, my caravan might not be suited for an extended tour. :Hoo'Far: Mine is new and quite spacious. If it would help persuade you, I would happily trade it for yours. :Trixie: Trade it?! Heavens, no! This is more than just some great and powerful wagon you see before you! It is shelter. It is transportation. It is my only friend on the long and lonely nights on the road. :Hoo'Far: Very well. Then I must see as many of your performances as I can. If I cannot convince you to bring your tour to Saddle Arabia, I must be prepared to relate its magnificence to your many fans there. :Trixie: "Many fans", you say? laughs Well, I suppose I could consider the trip. :Hoo'Far: Wonderful! I look forward to seeing you on the road! And if you change your mind about the caravans, my offer remains open. :Trixie: Hmmm... :Trixie: It's just so far away. Of course, I love visiting new and exciting places. I am a traveling magician after all. :Starlight Glimmer: Hmmm. Sounds like your mind's made up. :Trixie: Not quite. The road is a lonely place. And this trip even more so. I was hoping I might convince my grrrrreat and powerful assistant to come along? :Starlight Glimmer: Really? :Trixie: Of course! You're not just my assistant and my counselor. You're also my friend. And what's better than a road trip with friends? :Starlight Glimmer: Nothing! This will be the best magical road trip ever! :open :Starlight Glimmer: I should probably get somepony to cover my student counseling duties while we're gone. :clattering :knocking :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, are you all right? :opens :Trixie: One caravan for two all set! Oh. You brought luggage. laugh I mean, of course you brought luggage! :Starlight Glimmer: You bet I did! Everything two ponies need for the road trip of their lives! Three one-thousand-piece puzzles, one copy of Dragon Pit – the best board game in the history of ponies – my famous collection of campfire spices, and an inflatable raft. Did I forget something? I could pop back to the castle and grab it. :Trixie: Oh, no. It isn't that. :Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, maybe we don't need the raft. :Trixie: sighs We just needed a little great and powerful rrrrreorganization! struggling Now, everything... fits.. just... fine! :crash :Trixie: sighs Who am I kidding? My wagon is too small for us. I understand if you're having second thoughts. :Starlight Glimmer: Second thoughts? scoffs Are you kidding? This wagon isn't small. It's... eh... cozy. And there's no such thing as too cozy. :Trixie: Well, all right then! I guess it's time to hit the road! struggling I'll... start us off... :crash :closes :rattle :poof! :Starlight Glimmer: coughs Okay. Maybe there is such a thing as too cozy. :Trixie: You're sure you wouldn't rather ride? :rattle :poof! :Starlight Glimmer: I'm sure. :Trixie: And you're not backing out? The two of us sleeping in that cozy caravan could get tricky. :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, there's plenty of high-quality inns to stay at on the way. Don't worry about it. I'm not backing out of the greatest and most powerful road trip bonding experience two ponies could ever have. :Trixie: Well, when you put it like that, I'm actually kind of excited! :Starlight Glimmer: Me, too! sighs Thank goodness we're not like Twilight or the others. They'd probably sing a song about it. :Starlight Glimmer and Trixie: laugh :Trixie: Ooh, the marketplace. Perfect! I've learned the hard way that life on the road requires very specific supplies. And we only have so many bits. So we'll have to spend them wise... :Starlight Glimmer: chewing :Trixie: ...ly. :Starlight Glimmer: sighs Sorry about wasting bits on street food. :Trixie: Oh, it's fine. Falafel bonding, right? laughs Besides, we still have enough for... haycakes and juice. :Starlight Glimmer: Um, why don't we go there? :Trixie: Oh, no-no-no. I always buy my haycakes here. :Starlight Glimmer: So we're just going to wait in line for hours? Uh, which is totally cool! Waiting-in-line bonding! Right? :Trixie: After our falafel purchase, we weren't able to get everything on my list. But we are definitely set for breakfast. :Starlight Glimmer: And I'm sure we'll find out that waiting in that super-long line was worth it. :Trixie: A few hiccups always happen. We'll be back on the road to friendship after a good night's sleep. :Mrs. Trotsworth: We're all full! :Starlight Glimmer and Trixie: gasp :Starlight Glimmer: Uh, I'm sure we'll find some''thing. :'Tall Pony': Nope. :closes :'Short Pony': Sorry. :draws :'Round Pony': All full! :closes :'Hoo'Far': Ah, the Glowpaz Festival. Somnambula is no doubt filled to the brim. Luckily, travelers such as ourselves have our caravans. :'Trixie': to Starlight You said there'd be plenty of places to stay. "Don't even worry about it," you said. Ya might've thought to make a reservation! :'Starlight Glimmer': Um, ''I've been with you singing and standing in line. When would I have done that? :Trixie: I don't know. But I'm starting to think you aren't as great and powerful an assistant as I thought! :Starlight Glimmer: So you just brought me along to do your legwork? :Trixie: sighs No. Of course not. I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated. I was really looking forward to a relaxing night in a nice room. :Starlight Glimmer: sighs Me, too. But since there's literally no room at the inns, I guess it's lucky we've got the wagon. :Starlight Glimmer: unenthusiastically Sleeping-in-tight-quarters bonding. :Starlight Glimmer and Trixie: unenthusiastically Yaaaaay. :bumping :Starlight Glimmer: groans :Trixie: Is there something I can do to make things more comfortable for you? :Starlight Glimmer: You could get rid of this junk. :clattering :Trixie: Yes, well, before we throw away the magical items it's taken me years to collect, we could try switching hammocks. :Starlight Glimmer: Fine. :clang :chirping :Starlight Glimmer: loudly :Trixie: gasps Hmm? whispering Starlight! Starlight! I think there's a wild animal outside! :thud :Trixie: Starlight? :Starlight Glimmer: snoring :Trixie: Starlight! :Starlight Glimmer: noises What? :Trixie: I'm sorry. Your snoring is a bit, um... :Starlight Glimmer: Loud? laugh Yeah, I do that. I had my village convinced we were being attacked by bears every night. :beat :Starlight Glimmer: clears throat But we probably need a better solution here. :Trixie: muttering Ladies and gentleponies... Great and Powerful Trixie... amazing feats... :Starlight Glimmer: Seriously?! :Trixie: muttering Prepare to be amazed... :Starlight Glimmer: munching :opens :Trixie: grumpily Sleep well? :Starlight Glimmer: grumpily Sure did. :Trixie: Is, uh, that the last of the haycakes? :Starlight Glimmer: chomps Oh. Yeah. Sorry. :Trixie: It's fine. :pours :Starlight Glimmer: I don't suppose there's any more juice. :drip :Trixie: glugs Ahhh! Nah. I guess we'll have to resupply. :opens :Hoo'Far: What a glorious morning! I can't tell you how much I am looking forward to the first show of your tour! :Starlight Glimmer: Is he gonna be following us for the whole time?! :Trixie: I do not know. :murmurs :Starlight Glimmer: flatly She's been in there a long time. Do you suppose the Terrifying Trunk Escape is too much for a pony who drinks all the juice and talks non-stop in her sleep?! What if the Great and Powerful Trixie can't... :poof :Trixie: Sleep?! Because her roommate snores like an ursa major?! :murmuring :Starlight Glimmer: flatly But if you're there, who's in here? :poof :"Cortland": There's not much room in here! :Trixie: At least you don't have to sleep in it with another pony! :fanfare :Hoo'Far: weakly This show is much better in Ponyville. :murmuring :Trixie: Oh. Would you like the last carrot? I know how fond you are of eating the last of things. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, no. It might make me thirsty, and we don't have anything to drink. So... :Trixie: The good news is I'm so exhausted, I could sleep through a stampede of wild boars! Which, you'll be delighted to know, is only slightly louder than your snoring. :Starlight Glimmer: Well, I'm looking forward to rehearsing the act with you all night. So diligent of you to go over it and over it in your sleep. :Trixie: gritted teeth Practice makes perfect. :Starlight Glimmer: Not today, it didn't. :Trixie: Well, I'm sorry you're so miserable! :Starlight Glimmer: Really?! Because if you wanted to make things more comfortable, you could always pare down a bit! :poof :Trixie: Well, since you're so concerned about space, you can have it all! I'll sleep under the stars, where at least the wild animals will be QUIETER THAN YOU! :opens :Hoo'Far: I do not mean to interrupt, but it seems there is trouble on the road to friendship. :Starlight Glimmer: laugh Ya think?! :incinerates :Trixie: gasps Where's my wagon?! :opens :Starlight Glimmer: I traded it to that pony from Saddle Arabia for his. He even threw in a pair of robes. :sting :Trixie: You what?! :Starlight Glimmer: I traded the old, worn-out wagon that was too small for us, for this nice spacious one that we can both enjoy. :Trixie: stammering Who said you could do that?! :Starlight Glimmer: Nopony. I just did it. sighs Now we both have plenty of room, and you didn't even have to give anything away. :Trixie: Au contraire. I did give something away! I gave away my wagon... and my best friend! :clatter :Starlight Glimmer: Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were better friends with that beat-up old wagon than you are with me! :Trixie: Well, it's easy when the wagon is a better friend! It would've never traded you away! :Starlight Glimmer: That's ridiculous. :Trixie: Oh, it is ridiculous. In fact, this whole tour is ridiculous! I don't even know why I invited you in the first place! :Starlight Glimmer: Well, maybe I should just head home! :Trixie: I think that's a very good idea! And you can take this horrible giant caravan with you! :Starlight Glimmer: Fine! :Trixie: Good! :dragging :thud :Trixie: grunting Come on! Whoa! :jiggles :Hoo'Far: Goodness! Oh, Ms. Powerful. Eh, but where is your assistant? I had hoped providing you with a more comfortable means of conveyance would allow you to once more dazzle the crowds with mystifying feats of magic. :Trixie: Normally, that sort of flattery would suffice. But today, we must discuss your dishonest and unfair procurement of my wagon! :Hoo'Far: I desired your wagon and provided one of equal and better value in return. It seems like a perfectly honest and fair trade to me. :Trixie: Unfortunately, it is more nuanced than that! :Hoo'Far: I'm sure it is, but I am eager to set out. If you'll excuse me. :whoosh :Hoo'Far: I am willing to wait as long as you are. sips :Trixie: Ha! We'll just see about that! :music :Hoo'Far: You know, even if I was willing to reverse the trade, you don't have my caravan to offer in return. :Trixie: grumbles Details! :snapping :Starlight Glimmer: grunts :growls :zap :Starlight Glimmer: struggling You all seemed... a lot less threatening when there were two of us! :Starlight Glimmer: yells This place is awful! How did I not see it before?! :cries :"Rainy Day": Hey! It's one of those traveling ponies! :"Snow Violet": Your song really inspired us! We decided we need to head off on the road to friendship, too! :"Rainy Day": It sure beats the road to deliveries! :"Snow Violet": Yeah! Sometimes traveling together is hard! :"Rainy Day": You reminded us we could also make it fun! Thanks again! Woo-hoo! :"Rainy Day" and "Snow Violet": laughing :opens :Hoo'Far: Steaming hot beverage? :Trixie: Thank you. No. :rumbling :Starlight Glimmer: What are you two doing? :Trixie: Taking a stand! By lying down! Not that you care, Wagon-Trader-Away-er! :Hoo'Far: I'm afraid I'm still not interested, despite your assistant's convenient appearance. :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, I came back to apologize. I should never have traded away the wagon. It wasn't mine to trade. It belongs to my friend. :Hoo'Far: Hmmm. If you truly were friends, I suppose I'd be honor-bound to reverse the trade. :Trixie: Okay! Fine! We're friends! Best friends who share a deep bond who weren't prepared for the emotional challenges of traveling. Happy?! :Hoo'Far: I'm still unconvinced. Perhaps you could prove your friendship. :Trixie: How? :Starlight Glimmer: Uh, we could do our friendship chant! :beat :Trixie: Oh, right... Our world-famous chant of friendship that we do all the time because we're such great friends. :Starlight Glimmer and Trixie: of sync Magic, tra-magic... poof of smoke... want to wave your hooves... and tell a... little joke! :poof :Hoo'Far: coughs That was the worst friendship chant I have ever heard! And you two were clearly making it up as you went. But only true friends would be willing to act so ridiculous for one another. :Trixie: So you'll give back the wagon? :Hoo'Far: Though I'd suggest heading back to Ponyville. I'm not sure Saddle Arabia is ready for... uh, this. :Starlight Glimmer: That's fair. :Starlight Glimmer: I'm sorry your Saddle Arabian tour was ruined. :Trixie: Honestly, I don't think I could've stood one more second on the road. At a certain point, I don't even like traveling with myself. :opens :thuds :Starlight Glimmer: It is a lot harder than I thought. Still, I'm glad we tried. Mostly so we know not to do it again. :Starlight Glimmer and Trixie: laugh :Trixie: I think it's made our friendship greater and more powerful than ever! :"Cortland": grumbles You know, there's actually plenty of room in here for one pony to nap. Is the show over? :credits